


Kiss me like you wanna be loved

by DestielArmy



Category: Dean/Castiel - Fandom, Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Dean/Castiel - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielArmy/pseuds/DestielArmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a Destiel moment. This fandom made me go insane.<br/>Should warn you English is not my native language, i apologize for all the mistakes.<br/>Looking for a Beta Reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss me like you wanna be loved

"Dean, c'mon, it has been hours we're driving around this freaking city. There are millions of hotels, can't we just go there and get a room?", Cas complained, a slight snort came out his nostrils. Now that he turned human and the real angel left his body for a while, he became almost as annoying as Sam. But he'd always be his angel, no matter what. "Even the Impala is complaining", he said sarcastically. Dean rolled his green, mesmerizing eyes, one hand going through his hair, pulling them backward. "Fine", he hissed parking in a empty parking lot. "We're gonna spend the whole night in the Impala", he took a deep breath and squinted at Cas, raising a brow. "Happy now?"  
"Definitely", the angel whispered, a smile made its way on his lips.   
**  
It was almost  midnight now and they're still wide awake. Dean bought a box of beers and he almost drank 5 of them now. It wasn't really nice watching drunk Dean.   
"Dean, i think it's time to stop drinking", Castiel glanged at him while he took the last sip of the fifth bottle. Dean looked back at him, a slight, crooked smirk curved the sides of his lips. "Make me stop", he teased. Castiel swallowed loudly and bit his inner lip. What the hell was the hunter doing? Probably he was just drunk and that's all. But he was intimidating him. Castiel scanned Dean's face to find a brief light of sobriety but he couldn't find any. Damn, his eyes, his body. Damn Dean, Cas thought to himself, Dean's naked  body crossed his mind quickly and he had to clench his jaw, trying to stop the eagerness growing inside him.   
"I said MAKE ME", Dean got closer to him, his lips few inches away from Cas'; he sounded rude, violent. Hot.   
The angel couldn't help it anymore and let his lips crush on his hungrily, his tongue flickered out meeting Dean's. Cas scanned his whole body with his hands, holding himself from jumping on him. Even though Dean was a bit drunk, he had the control of the situation. Now he was pecking Cas's neck, his hands exploring his body till they reach his tummy and the rim of his jeans. Cas couldn't help but gasped a bit, biting his lower lip, her manhood already hardening into his pants. "D– Dean", he murmured as he unzipped his pants and with one movement, lowered them on his thighs, starting stroking Cas's boxers. The angel was frozen at first but couldn't help and moaned as he felt Dean holding his sex firmly. He felt it was growing in his hand as he started sliding it along its whole lenght. Slowly, then faster till the head of it, making Castiel drive crazy; he couldn't control his moans anymore, he just held himself onto the Impala's seat, sinking his fingertips into them. Dean's movement became frenetical and Cas moaned for the last time before releasing his cum, that flew on Dean's hand. He finally looked up amused at Cas, licking his hand to clean it. He finally bent over and kissed Castiel one more time. "Goodnight, luscious", he whispered, his breath tickling Cas' lips.

***

“I hate changelings”, Castiel muttered, his eyes locked on the ground as his mind got back to the moment when he was almost got killed by that freaking monster.   
"Son of a bitch", Dean cursed, tightening his grasp around the gun.   
Cas let out a soft sigh as Dean opened the trunk and almost threw the weapons in it; with a loud thump he closed it. "Leggo", words came out from his mouth in a kind of a rush as he got in the car and switched it on. "Yeah baby", Dean heard him whispering, stroking the Impala's seats.   
He rolled his eyes and looked out of the window, recalling in memory what happened the night before. The only thought of Dean's hand on him turned him on. Castiel bit his inner lip and clenched is jaw trying not to curse. He folded his legs - thank god the front seats were really spacious - and tried not to make it clear at his friend's eyes. Dean seemed not to pay attention to it and just kept driving, whilst humming a song of Metallica.   
The only thing that shocked the angel was that that morning there was no embarrassment at all between the two of them and Dean seemed not really bothering about it. Probably he couldn't even remember, Cas thought to himself, frowning a lil bit.  
"Hey, put that frown upside down, man. Mission accomplished, i just found a Motel, ha!", he said lifting his chin up, a wide smile curving the side of his lips. He turned to face Castiel and he did the same, their eyes locked up together, Cas slowly losing himself into his greens. Dean winked at him, a flash of a smirk on his lips. Immediate reaction; Cas' blush. He returned a weak smile and looked away to hide his burning red cheeks.   
Dean let out a soft chuckle as he parked in front of the motel. They both got off from the car and entered the front door. The receptionist was an old man who handed them the key of the best room he had. Dean thanked him and they both took the elevator, not talking or even looking at each other at least once. As they unlocked the door they had to face the worst - or maybe the best - surprise they'd ever have.  
"Fantastic", Dean commented sarcastically walking into the room and dropping his bag on the ONLY king bed.   
Castiel didn't know whether to laugh or cry, since they both'd have slept in one bed; he emphasized the word slept into his mind.   
Dean fall on the bed and turned to Cas who was giving him his back. "Hey dude", Dean's voice tickled his thoughts. His hands squeezed softly his side and made Cas jump a bit. He turned and faced Dean.   
"You know i remember everything, don't ya?", Cas almost choked with air. "I thought you didn't", he didn't know what to say at all.   
Dean's dazzling eyes lingered on Cas' lips, unconsciously licking his owns. "Come here", he murmured, his eyes compelling him to turn and bent over Dean as he cupped his neck and ran his lips on Cas' who returned the kiss, flicking out his tongue to part Dean's lips and finally twine it with his. Everything was getting so passionate, so smooth. Their lips moving in sync, Dean bit softly on Cas' lower lip and eventually licked it, tasting and enjoying that moment. "Dean", his breathe tickled his flesh getting him goose bumps all over his body. Dean's fingertip traced an invisible line along Cas' upper body till his hips. Few seconds and his body was on Dean's, his hands both on Cas' hips pressing them softly against him. Role reversed as Cas took off his own shirt and then Dean's one, starting pecking his torso, lingering on his nipples, sucking and nibbling them as Dean moaned contentedly, but let passion spill out with the primitive sound, his hands snapping up into Castiel's hair, pulling him downward.  
The boy reached the rim of his jeans and unzipped them skillfully and throwing them away on the room's moquette.  
Dean's reacted and did the same with him, throwing them to the other side of the room. Their bodies wrapped together again, their lips crushed on each others, their hands interlinked. Dean rolled over as if he was on the top of him, he let his hands scan every inch of his body, trailing them down till Cas' hips.   
He brushed his lower body on his provoking the angel's tummy tightening and sending shivers down his spine. Their breathes got heavier as they felt their manhood grew inside their boxers. Cas held onto Dean's nape and whispered in his hear. "I'm yours", his hot breathe against his skin turned him on even more as Dean's hand trailed down to Cas' boxers and took them off easily, his cock already erected. Dean played with Cas' sex for a while, rubbing his hand on it slowly, not wanting him to come in that moment. Cas was totally overwhelmed, his teeth clenching, hissing some kind of enochian curse. His head flipped backward, his steamy lips disclosed to let out a growl.  
 Dean decided it was the right moment so he took his own boxers off; now both of them were totally naked, both of them staring at each other's manhood for a while as the hunter finally kneeled on the bed in front of Cas, towering him. He spread his legs to give him free entrance so Dean grabbed his cock and positioned it to the entrance, but before he could do anything he looked down at Cas again, a soft smile made its way on his lips. The angel returned it briefly because lustful thoughts were taking over him. Without saying anything Dean thrusted his hips forward with one move. Cas almost screamed, not understanding if it hurt or not. His eyes shut as Dean gave another quick thrust inside him, growling softly. As Dean realized Cas was starting moaning in pleasure more often, he totally started hammering inside him. Cas screamed and moaned loudly, arching his back at each thrust; Dean was losing his control, his hands still stuck on Cas' hips, holding on them to push himself even deeper. They both were on the edge of the orgasm so Dean quickened his thrust with a throaty growl and finally came into Castiel, his liquids filling him completely. The angel did the same few seconds later, his cum flowed on his lower tummy and Dean fastly bent over to lick it off and clean it off. He sighed as Dean laid next to him, their breathes still heavy when they both looked at each other.  He cupped his angel's cheeks and brushed his lips with his softly, lingering on them, before releasing him completely. "Goodnight, love", he muttered as they both fell into a deep sleep, one next to each other.


End file.
